


Dadakin

by Tierna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Meta, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierna/pseuds/Tierna
Summary: A little bitty thing of Anakin being a stay-at-home dad after the Clone Wars. This is my first fic-type thing I've done!Slavery and it's effects are mentioned, so watch out if that's an issue for you.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 13
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	Dadakin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tulips_and_tolstoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulips_and_tolstoy/gifts).



There is no way that no one in the Republic was doing nothing about slavery. There is no way Padmé Amidala, kidnapped at age 14 and brought to a planet full of slaves, did nothing.  
There is an underground railroad. Except of course it’s the hidden spaceroute here.

So Anakin Skywalker is not actually alone as a former slave trying to integrate into Republic society

But he is one of the worst off, psychologically, since he’s alone and the Jedi know fuck-all about how feelings work for people who haven’t been raised in the creche since toddlerhood

So once he’s together with Padmé, she introduces him to the community of former slaves in the Republic.

He bakes peanut brownies to bring to his support group, which he attends once a month in the Lower Well Sector Community Center.  
After a while, Anakin isn’t feeling too happy about living with the Jedi Order. Sure they freed him, but other people might have done that, and they haven’t tried to free anyone since. Life with the Order means suffocating his emotions, his culture, and his desires.

So Anakin leaves the Jedi Order, and moves into Padmé’s apartment.

The Council’s mad, but The Hero With No Fear is a public figure and married a prominent senator so, they can really do fuck-all. It wouldn’t be a great look.  
The public eats this up. The Hero leaves the Jedi Order for love? It’s the romance of the ages, at least according to every single interstellar morning talk show.  
And then, a few months later, the twins are born! A birth is a classic way to begin or end a story in any culture.

Anakin loves being a dad and he’s obnoxiously good at it. The relentless drive for perfection is applied. Anakin has always wanted to be the best at anything he does.

Anakin Skywalker is a Pinterest mom. He makes his own baby booties. He makes fruit bowls arranged like tooka kits. He starts whatever the hyperspace equivalent of a mommy blog is. It’s incredibly popular, he gets sent products all the time. He is absolutely out here posing in Capitol Square with his unbleached hemp fiber baby wrap. 

When the twins were born, Padmé floated the idea of hiring a nanny. He wasn’t too keen on the idea of handing his kids over to a stranger. It hits a lot of trauma buttons, both former-slave buttons and taken-from-his-mom-by-jedi buttons.

He does, however, consent to a night nurse slash wet nurse. Padmé works so hard all day, of course she should get a full night’s sleep. Plus, all the parenting books (so many. He has so many.) say that breastfeeding is better. 

Most space-human cultures view the mother as the primary parent, but Anakin is the one who Luke and Leia remember being there for every moment of their early childhoods. Being a post-war senator is a lot of work, especially when everything Sheev Palpatine has been anywhere near needs to be gone over with a fine-tooth comb.

Anakin, as a parent, is super prone to coddling his kids-not overprotective, but any time Luke or Leia are hurt, sick, upset, or generally malaiséd, he is all over it. Anakin’s anxiety disorder is a reasonable survival strategy in light of his life, so overreaction is his default. And he always feels better after he lavishes some attention on the kids.

His emotional state is always wrapped up in the people close to him. It’s the Force, sure, but it’s also the way a slave has to be constantly aware of everyone around him.

Plus he extra enjoys spoiling Luke and Leia because when he was their age, he was expected to only stay in bed if he couldn’t get out of it, because slave. His kids get the luxury of rest. 

Anakin Skywalker lives many long years, which are as happy as anyone’s life can reasonably be.


End file.
